I Honestly Love You
by lilmickey2008
Summary: On a ski trip with her friends, Miley ends up hurting herself, requiring surgery. While asleep, she somehow witnesses her friend Michael confess her feelings for her. This leads to a confrontation that will change their friendship forever...
**AN: Okay, this is a one shot about the** _ **Hannah Montana**_ **episode** _ **I Honestly Love You (No, Not You).**_ **In this story though, instead of Oliver, I replace him with my Hannah Montana OC, Michael Harris. I changed a few details about that episode so it can fit the story that I am doing. Thank you, and enjoy.**

Oliver and Lilly agreed on one thing. It was all too obvious that Michael and Miley really liked each other, but something had to be done to get them in a relationship. Miley was oblivious to Michael's crush on her, and Michael was too shy around girls that he liked. He was fine around Lilly, no problem there. Around Miley however, that was a whole different situation.

Oliver knew about Michael's crush on Miley because one day when they were hanging out at Oliver's house, Michael told him. Then Michael made him promise not to tell Miley about his crush on her. He didn't but he told Lilly about it. Then Lilly began to talk about how they should be together.

Oliver couldn't help but agree with his girlfriend about that. Problem was, was the couple at large Miley and Michael. Miley was so oblivious to Michael's feeling about her. Then again, Michael was so shy about girls he liked, and other thing that Oliver knew because he told him, if Michael told Miley his true feelings about her and if she rejected him, it would kill him.

Hearing that, Oliver was kind of leaning back from the idea of getting them together. Lilly, of course, was not hearing any of that.

"Come on Oliver. How are we going to get them together?" Lilly asked him one day.

"I don't think we should." Oliver said. "The thing I can't help but think about if they get together, their relationship goes bad or a bad breakup, they will no longer be friends, or won't talk to us any more."

"That won't happen." Lilly said, shaking her head.

"Okay, then. How are we going to do this, if you are so sure?" Oliver asked her.

"The ski trip!" Lilly all but screamed, causing Oliver to jump a little. "We can force them to get together on the ski trip we are going on!"

"Fine. If this doesn't work, leave it alone." Oliver told her.

"It will. Stop worrying." Lilly said back to him.

* * *

Michael sighed, wondering how he ever got in this situation. First of all, Lilly and Oliver all but dragged him on this ski trip, and once they got here, those two all but abandoned Miley and Michael to go off on their own. He was uncomfortable around Miley when it was just the two of them. Not that he didn't like her, quite the opposite.

So, there they were, riding a set to heading up a slope. Miley had her skis and ski gear, and Michael was in his snowboarding gear. As they rode to the top of their drop off point, Miley rested her head on his shoulder, and her hand on his leg, causing Michael's heart to beat fast.

Soon enough, they reached the top, and Michael and Miley got off their set to. Michael looked down at the very steep slope, and the set to that they needed to reach to get back to the ski lodge was at the bottom, so Michael and Miley had to ride down to get to it.

"Ready?" Miley asked him as he continued to look at the steep slope.

"Not really." Michael said. "That looks really dangerous, and steep."

"Come on. It's not that bad." Miley said.

Michael was about to protest more going down the steep hill, but Miley yelled at him, "See you at the bottom!" Then he watched as she began to speed down the slope.

"Miley! Wait!" Michael screamed as he went after her. She had a huge head start on him, and he was trying his best to keep up with her. She was able to keep her distance from him, and to Michael's fear, she disappeared far ahead of him.

Once he got to a decent spot, Michael stopped, and looked around for her.

"Man, where did she go?" Michael asked himself.

Glancing around once again, he saw something, or someone laying in the snow. Fearing the worse, he made his way over to what he saw. His fears were soon realized, as he saw the familiar skis, and there was Miley, laying down in the snow.

"Miley! Miley!" Michael said, soon realizing that she was unconscious.

"God, what am I going to do?" Michael said, panicking. By some grace of god, some rescue helpers saw what happened and managed to make their way over to help them both.

 _Now this is where things start to get interesting..._

* * *

It was strange what happened next. Miley was rushed to the hospital near the ski lodge with a concussion, and a broken ankle. She was put into surgery where her ankle was repaired.

That wasn't it though. As she was out, Miley had an out of body experience, and watched as her father, Melody, Oliver and Lilly, as well as Jackson came to visit her. They all talked and gave her a general wish of well being.

The interesting moment came when Michael came in. He looked as shy as he usual, and Miley couldn't help but to smile as she watched him nervously approach her.

"Hey, Miley." Michael said. "You gave me quite a scare there. I was really worried, and I haven't slept since."

Miley wanted to speak, but knew that she couldn't. Then the air changed for some reason, and Miley felt that he was about to say something big.

"I was thinking why I was so worried about you. Then it dawned on me. It was something Melody kidded me about, but after your accident. I realized that it was true. I love you." Michael said.

Miley watched, stunned at the admission that her friend said to her. Michael must have thought that she was still out from her surgery, and she was, but she still heard everything.

At that moment, Miley began to stir, and Michael saw it. So, he casually, like a frightened rabbit, left her hospital room.

Miley could only smile.

* * *

It was a few weeks after Miley left the hospital, and she was able to walk around fine, but she had to wear a boot on her foot. It was back to normal, but Michael didn't act nervous around her anymore. He acted like a normal friend around her. Miley felt as though he thought that he got away with how he confessed his feelings for her. So she decided to confront him one day.

She waited until Michael was at home by himself, and walked over to his residence across the street. She knocked on his front door, and he answered, usual smile on his face.

"Hey, Miley. What's up?" Michael asked her.

"Nothing really. I came over to talk to you though." Miley told him.

"Okay. Come in." Michael said, moving aside so she could come in. They walked into his living room, and sat next to each other on the couch.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Michael asked her.

"You know, while I was out after having surgery on my ankle, I was able to hear people talking to me." Miley said.

She looked away briefly, but she was still able to see the look of slight panic growing on his face.

"Really?" Michael said nervously. "Like who?"

"You know, Dad, Oliver, Lilly, Melody." Miley said.

"Oh." Michael said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Then I heard you." Miley said.

Michael felt his heart jump into his throat.

"Is it true? Do you love me?" Miley asked him.

At that point, Michael contemplated lying to her, but she would see right through it like she always did.

He dropped his head, and said, "Yeah, it's true."

Michael waited for her to slap him, or even to shoot him down. Her response came though, and it was one that surprised him.

Miley leaned over, and kissed him on the lips. Michael opened his eyes, and she smiled at him with a confused look on his face.

"Miley." He said breathless. "Does this mean..."

"Yeah. I love you too. Are you going to kiss me or what?" Miley smiled.

Michael obliged. He wasn't going to disappoint her now...

 **THE END**


End file.
